Millions of individuals routinely engage in outdoor activities such as camping, hiking or hunting. Engaging in these sports typically involves the use of specialized equipment. Those that participate in hunting will utilize specialized firearms, feeding equipment and other paraphernalia to assist in the accomplishment of their objective. Many different types of hunting tactics are utilized dependent upon the intended target. For example, pheasant hunters will typically utilize camouflage gear and dogs while traversing a field or area where pheasants are known to inhabit. The hunters will traverse the area such that they are in general alignment and the dogs are utilized to flush the pheasants from the dwelling providing the hunter an opportunity to shoot a pheasant as it try to escape the dog.
Another type of hunting that is very popular is deer hunting. Deer hunting can be accomplished utilizing various techniques but one of the most popular techniques is for the hunter to position themselves in one location where deer are know to either inhabit or traverse on a regular basis. Deer hunters will often utilize feeding techniques or other methods to attract deer will the hunter is positioned nearby. It is routine for a deer hunter to position themselves in an elevated position so as to increase their ability to see and potentially shoot a deer. Deer hunters will utilize natural elevated positions or will also utilize trees or artificial stands to obtain an elevated position in a desired area. A common tool utilized to obtain an elevated position is known as a deer stand.
Conventional deer stands range from devices that operably coupled to a tree to an independent platform. These conventional devices typically are lightweight and provide a very small platform for the hunter to position themselves in a particular direction in order to gain an advantage and a potential shooting angle at a deer or other intended target. One problem with conventional devices is that they provide limited or no maneuverability. Typical platforms for a conventional deer stand provide small platforms or horizontal support structures that limit the movement of the hunter and provide restricted shooting angles towards a target. The hunter must position themselves in such a manner that limits the ability to shoot at an intended target in a full three hundred and sixty degree radius. Conventional deer stands provide a hunter at most a one hundred an eighty-degree shooting radius. This can be a problem when the intended target appears behind where the hunter is facing.
Another issue with conventional hunting stands is the limitation on the amount of hunting area that can be surveyed once superposed the hunting stand. As most hunting stands provide limited maneuverability for a hunter, the hunter does not have visibility to areas behind them once they are in position. This limits the ability for the hunter to monitor a full three hundred and sixty degree perimeter around their position so as to maximize their elevated position and potentially shoot an intended target.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hunting stand that is portable and provides a structure that facilities an elevated position wherein the position provided to the hunter further provides a manner in which the hunter can alter their position such that the hunter will have three hundred and sixty degree visibility from the hunting stand.